


Returning Home

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Light Smut, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Requested by: VelvetSky / @mee2themoo36. Cant we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?70. I cant stand seeing you like this73. Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?99. You got a cut butt129. I’ll give you a massage





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelvetSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/gifts).



> I’m trying to OT3 or w/e its called. Woohoo! Hopefully, I do it justice, this kinda just billowed out of fluffy-cuteness and turned into its own steamy thing, I hope you like it darling!  
> Unbeta'd, enjoy!

“I’m not complaining…But,  **is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”**  Bucky asks, setting down his duffle bag.

Darcy groans still half a sleep, “It smells like you and I missed you. Missed smelling like you.”

“Doll, it’s 3 in the afternoon.”

“But it’s Saturday.” Darcy whines, drawing out her words. She props herself up on an elbow. “Where’s Stevie?”

“He took Wanda to medical, she got banged up a bit, but she’ll be fine.”

“Are you okay?”

“ ‘M fine, doll.” Bucky says, moving about the room, stripping before walking to the bathroom for a shower.

 **“You got a cut butt,** Buck, **you know that?”**  Darcy giggles from her cocoon of blankets.

“You just gonna stare, or are you gonna join me?” He says, playfully slapping his ass, smirking at her over his shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom.

Darcy arches a brow, a wicked grin crossing her face as she sits up fully.  “Without Steve?” She calls out.

“We’ll make it up to him later.” Bucky shouts out over the sound of the shower.

Darcy wiggles her shoulders in excitement as she races into the bathroom with a giggle.

As the steam from the shower fogs up the mirror, Bucky and Darcy embrace each other with soft touches, murmurings of love, and content sighs. Neither of them hears the bedroom door open nor Steve’s calls for both of them as he looks around the room, finding only Bucky’s gear and clothes left hap hazard across the room. 

Steve doesn’t knock on the bathroom door, simply opens it slowly, taking in the sight before him. Clenching his jaw, the stifles a low growl; Darcy’s wrapped around Bucky, pressed to the wall. Both forming one silhouette of blurred flesh through the pebbled and fogged shower door.

 **“I can’t stand seeing you like this.”** Steve grunts, pulling his clothes off slowly as the entwined pair turn towards him. “You two will be the death of me.”

“Steve!” Darcy half squeaks, half purrs.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be so slow.” Bucky arches a brow at Steve, earning him a breathy growl.  “We’ll make it up to ya, punk.”

“Yeah,  **I’ll give you a massage,”**  Darcy says quietly from behind a chuckling Bucky.

“You know that’s not what I want.” Steve says darkly.

Bucky leans out of the shower, grabbing Steve by the elbow, pulling him in, pushing him against the shower wall.

It’s a clash of tongue and teeth, of wandering, battle worn hands, as Bucky maneuvers Darcy in between himself and Steve.  

Pent up adrenaline and nerves are sated as their movements sink up, creating a delectably needy rhythm, bringing everyone to a calm, blissed state. 

\-----

“Would it be too cliché if we just ordered a truck load of pizza?” Bucky asks, stretching out on the couch.

“Not entirely, you two could actually eat that much.” Darcy says shivering dramatically, before sending a wink to Steve.  **“Cant we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?”**

“Whatever you want, baby doll.” Steve smiles to Darcy, picking up the phone.

As Steve talks with the usual pizza parlor, Darcy manages to get Bucky to one side of the couch instead of being draped across the whole thing.  She adds extra pillows and blankets, creating a small haven of sorts.  She snuggles into Bucky’s side, flipping through the movie selections before deciding on something light hearted and witty.  Steve watches with adoring eyes; things may always be unpredictable and crazy, but at least he always has this to come home to. 


End file.
